The GBoys Go Bowling
by DreamWeaver02
Summary: WARNING Relena and Dorothy bashing! Possible OOCness abound, but it's all for a good laugh! Other than that, go ahead and read it! Dou's idea to go bowling, by the way...


The G-Boys Go Bowling(What a Cheap Title...)  
  
  
Disclaimer: All right. Must we, Gundam fans, do this every time??? Oh well, on with the show. I do not own Gundam Wing. I only wish I owned Heero....*grin*. The maker of this series is God. I bow down to him, in complete and utter awe and respect. I LUV YOU MAN!!!! *sniff* So, please don't sue me. I am not worth sueing. All you will get is my $16 saved for x-mas gifts, and all of my anime art, and thingys I have printed out, which is a LOT of crap! So, spare yourself of owning it and having to go through it all.  
  
NOW....I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT TO YOU.....MY FIRST FANFIC.......OF THOSE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY H*O*T G-BOYZ.  
  
The G-Boys Go Bowling. Brought to you by: ME! CSDHS, or in other words: Chibi, super-deformed, hyper, shannon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo sat around...bored. No missions. How could they...? So here they all were, in a temporary apartment, bored stiff. It was a Saturday, and while NORMAL people would be out having fun, they....did nothing.  
  
Everyone was getting figity. Even Heero. He kept checking his laptop for a mission. Wufei became rather interested in a Jerry Springer episode, all the while screaming, "WEAK!!!! YOU ARE WEAK!!! HOW CAN A MAN LET A WOMAN HIT HIM WITH A CHAIR?!?!?!?!?!". Trowa was nodding in and out of sleep in the couch, while Quatre was curled up snoozing in an arm chair.  
  
Finally, Duo leaped up. "THAT'S IT, I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!!!" Quatre fell out of his fetal sleeping position, landind flat on his butt. Trowa's arm slipped out from underneath his chin, and a tuff of his hair was out of place.  
  
"WHAT??? WHAT IS IT???" Quatre asked frantically. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and the new sore spot on his butt. Everyone stared at Duo for a moment. *long pause*  
  
"I'm bored. Lets do something!" He whined.  
  
"Lets not and say we did. We have to wait for a mission." stated Heero. He crossed his arms, looking like a stubborn little kid.   
  
Duo just brushed his comment aside, and resumed deep thought on what to do. Suddenly Duo jumped up. "I HAVE AN IDEA!!!" Quatre ducked behind the chair, Trowa put a pillow over his head, and scrunched up on the couch shaking. Even Heero looked afraid. When the God of Death got an idea, it was never a settle one.  
  
Suddenly Wufei leaped up. "IN THE NAME OF NATAKU, WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP??? I HAVE TO FIND OUT IF MINDY DUMPS ALLEN!!!!"  
  
Everyone leaped up at this. " No. Now we have to do something! WUFEI IS GETTING INTO JERRY SPRINGER!!!!!" stated Duo. Everyone agreed willingly. Even Heero.  
  
"Well, what is your idea first, and THEN we'll decide from there." Quatre said. His face an extreme pale (as in more than it usually is).  
  
"Well...I was thinking we could all go bowling."  
  
Everyone facevualts. "That's it? That was your idea??" declared Trowa.  
  
"Um...yeah. What? Does it seem to dull? I could think up-"  
  
"NO THAT'S OKAY!!!"yelled everyone. So they picked up a screaming Wufei and ran out of the apartment. Duo muttered under his breath, "No trust. No respect. What do they think I'm gonna do?"  
  
5 boys walk into the Bowler's Dozen(author giggles at the cheap name). One of which looked rather sourly at everyone. Not to mention he was tied up. They walked up, and got a lane at the far end. People stared when they walked by but quickly returned to their business when Heero gave his Death Glare. They were finally all set, and Wufei was first. With all his mumbling and grumbling, he walked up and was about to bowl the ball (that is: after his small prayer to Nataku to get a strike) when a new group came in. Girls. Many of them. And rather familiar. The boys turned pale (again) [special note: this will happen a lot in this fic.] Wufei dropped the bowling ball on his foot, and yelped, falling to the floor holding his throbbing toe. Quatre hid behind Trowa which was no good because Trowa is extremely skinny. Heero started shaking. Duo just grinned like an idiot....  
  
In walked Dorothy, Hilde, Sally, Cathrine, Noin, and worst of all: Relena. they all found the guys, in their pathetic and shocked states. Relena spoke....correction screeched first. "HHHHHEEEERRRROOOOO!!!!!!! HEERO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" She ran over and latched herself to his arm.  
  
"Trying to get away from you." he glowered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to find you, of course!"  
  
"well, at least some things are still normal....so to speak." He tried to pull his arm away, but to no agail, she clung to him like a leech.  
  
"Yes, Heero. Things are the way they should be."  
  
"I said normal, SO TO SPEAK. I never said it was right!"  
  
  
Sally wandered over to Wufei. "Hello, Wufei, we meet....again."  
  
"Let me be woman. I do not need your SYMPATHY."  
  
"whoever said I was giving you sympathy?"  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHH!!!!! RUETHLESS WOMAN! NO HEART!!"  
  
"But Wufei, you just said-" Wufei put his hand in her face.  
  
  
Dorothy started chasing Quatre around Trowa. "Oh please, my darling, let us be together!"  
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!! TROWA, SAVE ME!!!!"  
  
"And how do I do that?" asked Trowa puzzled.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! JUST DO IT!" Quatre shreiked, barely missing Dorothy's grabbing hand.   
  
Suddenly, an idea came to Trowa. Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand, and yanked him over, wrapping his arms around him. "HE'S MINE!!!" He yelled.  
  
Dorothy stopped in her tracks. "w-wha-what? I-I....don't understand! Quatre?"  
  
Quatre was stunned. This wasn't quite what he had in mind, but it was something! "I'm sorry, Dorothy. But he's right."  
  
Dorothy looked as if she was on the verge of tears. She shot one of Heero's death glares, and stood face to face with Trowa. She glared some more. Trowa became uneasy, shifting his weight here and there. "I......will......make.....you PAY!!!" She began chasing Trowa around, shouting, "MY QUATRE!! MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!!"  
  
Finally, Catherine spoke. "Guys, how about we all start to play...?"  
  
"WOMAN! This is a MAN'S game!!! WE paid for it!!!" snorted Wufei. Sally hit him across the head. "OW!!"  
  
"Fine then! Us girls will just watch." Catherine stalked away, over to Trowa, who had just gotten pounced by Dorothy. "HEY! GET OFF MY BROTHER!!!"  
  
"Please. Lets just play the game." Heero begged, Relena still attatched to his arm. He looked around. "Wait a minute. Where is Duo and Hilde?" Everyone went quiet, with presumable and fake coughing. Suddenly they showed up with drinks and nachos.  
  
"Hey guys! What did I miss out on while I was gone?" Duo asked lightly.  
  
"Don't ask." said Quatre.  
  
Finally, Wufei resumed his position to bowl. He limped over, and let the ball roll. A gutter ball. "INJUSTICE!!!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT!!"  
  
"Ooh. Looks like Wuffie doesn't have the talent for this game." mocked Duo.  
  
"Shove it Maxwell." Wufei said through clenched teeth.  
  
Noin looked at Sally. "And you LIKE this guy??"   
  
Sally laughed. "Oh yeah? well you like Zechs!"  
  
"What about my brother?" Relena suddenly appeared.  
  
"Noin likes your brother."  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"YOU DO?! WELL, I CAN TRY TO HOOK YOU UP---"  
  
"NO!!!! NOT NECCESSARY! AND YOU NEVER HEARD ANY OF THIS!!"  
  
  
  
Heero was up next. He bowled. The ball rolled.....and rolled.....continued to roll....(cheap slow motion shot). Nacho cheese slowly drips off of Duo's chin. Finally....it hits!!! All pins were knocked down...except one. It rocked back and forth not falling.......*BANG!!*.......the pin fell and Heero replaced his gun. "Strike."  
  
"Cheater!"   
  
"Weakling!"  
  
  
(INTERRUPTION: duo-hey! That was kind of lame! Wouldn't he have gotten caught or something? after all---  
Heero's girl-SHUT UP!!! I am the author, I can do whatever I want.*she giggles at the thought of this...*)  
  
Heero walks away. Relena bounces after him.  
  
Duo walks up and bowls. He gets a strike, bouncing around, chanting, "I gotta strike, I gotta strike....AND I DIDN'T CHEAT!!"  
  
Trowa is next, and is about to bowl, when Dorothy trips him. He falls, and the ball goes rolling, and gets a strike. "Thanks Dorothy!"  
  
"NO!!! That was not suppose to happen."she stomped her foot.  
  
Quatre went up. He bowled, and Dorothy prayed for him to get a strike. He knocked over 6 pins. Dorothy stomped over to the manager's office, ranting about how these things were rigged, and how her Quatre should have gotten a strike. Quatre bowled again, but got little accomplished with a gutter ball.  
  
  
Wufei was up once again. Sally was chanting, "Go, Wuffie! it's ya birthday, it's ya birthday..."  
  
"Silence! One must have complete concentration." He closed his eyes, and bowled. This time, the bowling ball came dangerously close to the edge, but upon some help from God, (Wufei-NATAKU!! YOU MEAN NATAKU!!!) correction. NATAKU, he got 8 pins knocked. He went up again, limping. This time, he knocked down the last two pins, and got a spare. "HA!! BEAT THAT!! I RULE!!"  
  
"Um....actually, duo is still in the lead...."mentioned Hilde, she sipped at her coke.  
  
"NO! MY Heero is in the lead!"  
  
"No, your HEERO cheated!"  
  
"SILENCE!! LET ME BASK IN MY MOMENT OF GLORY!!!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
  
Heero was up once again. Relena bounced up to him, attaching herself around his waist. "Don't worry Heero! I will help you get a strike!!"  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yes, my one and only?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"You know me! I'll do anything for you, HHHEEEERRRROOO!!!!"  
  
"Good. Go stand over there and be a pin."  
  
Relena stomped away, crying. "That was mean!" Said Duo.  
  
"and your point?"  
  
"there is no point."  
  
Heero once again attempted to bowl, when Catherine stopped him. "Give me your gun Heero."  
  
"What gun?"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!!!"  
  
Heero handed it to her, along with a piercing death glare. He stepped up to bowl (for the 3rd time). He finally bowled(twice), and all but 3 pins fell. Heero glared at Catherine again. "It's your fault."  
  
  
Duo pranced up, his grin so wide that in real life, it would have split the face in half. "Now, everyone, watch THE master, THE power, the GREAT GOD OF DEATH, SHINIGAMI!!!" He bowled(twice) and knocked over 5 pins.  
  
"Some master you are there," smirked Hilde.   
  
  
Trowa went up and bowled, getting another strike. "Now who's in the lead?"  
Dorothy gridded her teeth, eyes flaring. Trowa sat down and closed his eyes. Dorothy, sneaked up quietly, in front of him. then with her face two inches from Trowa's, whispered. "I will get you." Trowa opened his eyes and screamed. (You would too if you saw two huge eyes in front of you, with those double eyebrows.)  
  
  
It was Quatre's turn, and there was no Quatre. "where is he?" asked Noin.  
  
Trowa looked at Dorothy. "GIVE......HIM......BACK!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said: give Quatre back! I know you took him, wench!"  
  
"I did not--"  
  
Suddenly Quatre marched in with a few of his Almanac Soldiers. He pointed at Dorothy. "Seize her!"  
  
"and off with her head!" added Duo. Hilde elbowed him in the ribs.  
Dorothy was held down by two of them. Quatre sighed and went up to bowl. He just bowled, when a blonde blur ran past him, and skided on the lane. Dorothy snatched the ball, and rolled it right into the center, giving Quatre a strike. The only problem was: She couldn't stop sliding.*BANG! THUMP* "ow."  
  
  
This little charade continued, only the author is too lazy to type it all. In the end, because of their roudiness, they were kicked out of the Bowling Alley. Once they were outside, all the guys (except for Duo, who was going to go 'hang out' with Hilde) ran in a mad dash home.  
  
  
*The next day*  
  
Here they were again. Nothing to do on a Sunday. Suddenly, Duo broke the silence. "I'm bored. Shouldn't we-"  
  
"NO!!!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"GEEZ!!! WHAT'D I DO?!?!?!"  
  
The End  
  
***********************************************************************  
Reviews would be appreciated... Just don't eat me alive if I have insulted any of your favorite characters. *Glances nervously at Relena fans* Just be nice with your opinions. Please.  



End file.
